Not Such a Bad Day
by YanderelyTsundere
Summary: Len has been having a really bad day, and when he was about to reveal his feelings to his crush, that opportunity also gets crushed! Will Len be able to convey his feelings to his beloved, or will he slowly forget about his loved one? Mikuo x Len. Oneshot!


**A/N: Omg guys. I took this story from my DeviantArt account. It's a Mikuo x Len story xD it's pretty old so i'm sorry if it's ba. Well...here you go.**

Len POV:  
>It had been a really long day for me. At first, Rin stole all my bananas like. ALL. OF THEM. DO YOU THINK I'M KIDDING?! YOU CAN GO CHECK! Ugh i'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just so sad. I mean...bananas...th-that's not cool! And then I was hanging out with my crush-oh! I happen to have a crush on Mikuo. Yeah. Miku's older brother. It's weird because she liked me, and I turned her down...but she looks happy with Kaito! So she must be ok right?<p>

Well anyways. I was hanging out with Mikuo, and I was GOING TO tell him that I liked him when...here...we're just going to the flashback. I can't tell the story.

_FLASHBACK  
>"Oi Mikuo. I want to tell you something..."<em>

I shyly looked up at him with slightly red cheeks, and was obviously nervous by the way I was shaking. Mikuo looked over at me, or down I would say since he's taller, and greeted me with a smile.

"Yeah? What is it Len?"

I felt my heart racing like crazy. I was so sure that Mikuo knew what I was going to say, but was actually waiting for me to say it. Grrr.

"I umm...Mikuo I li-"

I was cut off to see Luki, Mikuo's best friend, tackle him to the ground.

"Hey Mikuo let's do something!"

Mikuo blinked and tried shoving Luki off of him.

"Maybe later Luki. Len has something that he needs to tell me."

I felt my courage fleeting and I waved my hand.

"I-it's not important Mikuo..."

He arched an eyebrow at me.

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah.."

I nodded and smiled weakly.

"I just remembered that I have to do something that's why. Sorry."

I got up and started to leave. Damn Luki! Made me get all embarrassed! I was so close too!

I sighed and kept walking to the stairs so I could go to my room. I turned around to get one last glance of Mikuo when I saw Luki on top of him! And that's not even the worst part! They were kissing! Well...from my perspective they are. Obviously! Why didn't I ever notice?! Best friends always end up together!

I grew frustrated and went back to my room to lay down. I plopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow.

"Ne Len what's eating ya?"

Oh yeah. I share this room with Rin.

I simply sighed and turned over to look at her.

"You taking all my damn bananas. Not cool."

I laughed and turned back around. I could feel her cold glare on me.

"Liar what is it?"

Damn Rin knows me too well. I just buried my face and mumbled one word.

"Mikuo..."

Somehow Rin was able to understand. Or so I think because she got up and nodded.

"Cry all you want. I'm going to bug Miku and the girls. I don't want to be around a depressed brother."

She left the room leaving me to myself and I started to cry.

And now here we are! Bad day right? Like seriously. I started to calm down and decided that I should wash up before going downstairs. I left my room in hope that no one would see me. I got to the bathroom but found that it was occupied. Ugh! Ok one person knowing I was crying is ok...well two since Rin knows but still! They won't tell anyone. Surely not even Mikuo.

I heard the doorknob start to move and I moved next to the door, waiting for the other person to leave.

"I'm sorry were you waiting for the bathroom Len?"

Eh? I know that voice. I looked up and saw Mikuo. Oh no.

"A-ahhh no! This is the bathroom? My bad. Ahaha."

I covered my face, trying to get away, but I felt Mikuo grab my arm. I turned around and saw him giving me a serious face.

"Len. What's wrong?"

I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "N-nothing."

I lied and tried to laugh it off.

"Liar."

Mikuo pulled me into a tight hug and I was shocked, but I hugged him back. I really loved it when he hugged me.

"I'm here for you Len, but I guess I can understand why you don't want to tell me. We ARE outside in the hallway. Here. Let's go to my room."

No no No NO!

"S-sure..."

He smiled and took me to his room. What am I doing?! This is stupid!

He asked me to sit on his bed and I did. He sat next to me and pat my head.

"You gonna tell me now?"

I flushed and thought of a way to say it.

"W-well yesterday...i umm...saw you and Luki kissing...and i kinda got...jealous..."

Mikuo stared at me for a moment and then burst out laughing. I got really offended by that.

"M-Mikuo that's not funny at all! You can't just go around laughing at other peoples jealousy!"

I was seriously pissed at him. Who does that?! I huffed as I was done with this. I got up to leave, but Mikuo grabbed my wrist and gently pulled me back. I was about to yell at him, but I felt him press his lips against mine. My face started to heat up, and I didn't know what to do. I was too shocked to react.

He pulled back and smiled warmly at me. "Silly Len. He wasn't kissing me. He made it look like he was to see if you'd get jealous."

"Wh-what?" I was confused.

"A-ahhh you see. I like you, and I asked Luki how I could know if you liked me, and he said to leave it to him..." He scratched his head nervously.

"S-so do you like me Len?"

I looked back up at the idiot to see him smiling sheepishly. I blushed and nodded.

"Y-yeah...of course i do..."

Then out of no where, the girls came out of Mikuo's closet.

"We knew it! We knew you two liked each other! And look at that. We have your confessions on video tape. Christmad card right here~!"

They piped up and ran out of the room, leaving Mikuo and I very flustered.

"H-hey Len."

I turned my direction back to look up at Mikuo.

"Yeah?"

He blushed and looked away nervously. "M-maybe we can go out sometime then?"

I blinked and waited for a moment for his words to process in my head. I felt my heart beat fast and I tried my best to not freak out.

"S-sure! I would love to!"

You know I guess some days aren't as bad as someone would think.


End file.
